the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Dead Girl's Valentine"
About '''"The Dead Girl's Valentine" '''is the second tale in the fifteenth episode of the third season of The Nosleep Podcast. In it, a man reminisces about a former love on Christmas. Written by Meghan O'Hara Murray, it has a runtime of 20:15 and was performed by David Cummings and Wendy Corrigan. It is the 270th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A man, Jack, reveals a Christmas Eve tradition in his family: after dinner, everyone goes outside to sit by the fire and tell ghost stories. Jack’s cousin Ben, a teacher, tells a tale of the school at which he works. The school is supposedly haunted by the ghost of a teacher, “Miss K”, who passed away five years previously. Every Valentine's Day, the students are instructed to make boxes with their names on them so they can give each other valentines. The year after Miss K's death, a box was found with the name JACK written on it full of cards from students claiming that Miss K loved Jack forever. A box with similar contents has been discovered every year afterward. Jack is disturbed when he learns that “Miss K” was Mia Karasievich, a woman from his past. Jack describes Mia as "heartless", "psycho", and "a tramp", giving the reader the impression that Mia was a former girlfriend who’d cheated on him. Meanwhile, Ben has bragged to his co-workers that he’s found the real life “Jack”, and badgers a reluctant Jack into coming to the school with him to look through the valentines. As they travel, Jack's bitter thoughts about his past with Mia reveal to the reader that his hatred of her is unfair and his opinion of her is inaccurate. They were best friends who had never dated or even kissed; Mia was in love with Jack, did not know he was in love with her, and had no idea why he shut her out of his life after she went out with another man. Arriving at the school late in the evening, Ben gives Jack the valentine box and leaves him in Mia's old classroom while he goes to his own to grade papers. Inside is a whiteboard where a teacher has written "SEE YOU NEXT YEAR", and one of the children has left a “MERRY CHRISTMAS, MISS K” message. Jack begins reading the Valentines, only to get the feeling that he is being watched. He hears a squeaking noise behind him and finds the child’s message has been changed to read "MERRY CHRISTMAS, JACK". The lights in the room suddenly go out. Jack thinks he smells Mia's perfume, sees a feminine silhouette, and hears someone whisper his name adoringly, but frantically rationalizes these sensations away. In the dark, he feels soft fingers caress his cheek as he wrestles with his anger towards Mia and how much he still loves her. He begins to tear up and lean into the caress before Ben suddenly enters the room, claiming that a breaker must have flipped and that he's going to check the electrical box. A few minutes later, the lights come back on again in the room. Jack sees that the phrase "SEE YOU NEXT YEAR" on the whiteboard has been underlined several times. Cast David Cummings as Jack/Ben Wendy Corrigan as Mia Category:Tales Category:Season 3 Category:Meghan O'Hara Murray Category:David Cummings Category:Wendy Corrigan